


A Very Merry Christmas

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take Ryan home for the holidays for the first time! Happy times, and a little sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, readers! I would've made this a little longer/in depth but I still have more stuff I want to do today! Hope you enjoy! Love you all :)  
> Also my apologies because I haven't written in a while so I might be rusty... sorry!

Your family basically always celebrated Christmas on Christmas Eve, going to your aunt’s house and meeting with your parents, your cousins, but not too many people. And this year was special. It was the first time you were bringing your boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan Haywood, who seemed to fall into your life. Well, more like you almost fell into his, quite literally.

A year ago, you were working at a clothing store before the holidays. You were cleaning up scattered clothing in the girl’s changing room and were heading out to bring the stack of clothes in your arms out when you caught sight of him. He started to approach you.

“Excuse me, miss, I was wondering if…” He began, but was interrupted by your yelp as you tripped over a piece of clothing that fell out of your hands in front of your feet that you tripped over while moving towards him. “Oh my god! Are you okay?” He said, helping you up.

“ _Shit,_ ” You whispered to yourself, then let him help you up to your feet, gathering the clothing you dropped that he also helped pick up. “It’s alright, just me being my clumsy self.”

“I feel like it’s my fault, you were busy with all this stuff, I should’ve…”

“No, really, it’s alright. Anyway, how can I help you?”

“Well,” He looked down at my chest for a moment, and I was confused at first until he said my name and I realized he was just reading my nametag. “(Y/N), I was wondering if you think this scarf would make a good gift for my mother?” He presented the scarf, but I was more focused on his bright blue eyes. You shook your head and focused your attention on the scarf. “Hmm, yeah, I think this would be great.” You smiled up at him and he returned the smile even brighter, letting out a little laugh as you both held the gaze.

“Anything else I can help you with?”

“Well, actually,” He said with different inflection, seeming to pick his words carefully. “Could you help me figure out how to ask a cute girl out that I’ve just met?”

You raised your eyebrows. He was pretty cute himself, but asking you out this way was just too corny. You’re not that easy. “I don’t know. Maybe the cute girl thinks that it’s pretty silly to go on a date with a guy who uses lame tricks to pick up retail girls?”

He chuckled, somewhat nervously. “Well, maybe I might try to come back to see this cute girl another day she’s working and ask for more help. Maybe get to know her a little bit more each time. My name is Ryan, by the way.”

Even though it made you smile, you laughed and said. “Sure. I don’t know if it’ll really work but I guess you could give it a shot, Ryan.”

Well, he did come back a few times and eventually you caved in and went out a date with him. And a year later, here you both were, very much in love and enjoying each other. You pulled up at your aunt’s house on the afternoon of Christmas Eve, Ryan sitting next to you and looking slightly tense.

“Are you nervous?”

“Me?” Ryan said quickly. “Why?”

“You’re meeting my family for the first time. You’re dressed nicer than usual, and you look tense.”

He gave you a small smile that faltered at the end. “Maybe I am a bit nervous. I don’t know. I care about you a lot and wouldn’t want your family not to like me.”

“Ryan Haywood, there’s no way my family, or anyone really, could not like you.” You leaned over and held his hand, then kissed his cheek sweetly. “Now let’s bring these presents in and get some delicious food.”

He smiled and kissed you back on your lips before you both exited the car and went to the trunk to pull out your several assorted gifts, both wrapped and in gift bags of all colors.

“Oh wow, with all those you’re carrying we won’t need to make another trip,” You commented as he backed up with a large handful of presents and bags.

“Yeah. I’m not as clumsy as you so I can handle more things.” He said, winking at you with that playful look.

You gently slapped him on the arm before grabbing the remaining gifts. “Shut up jerk.”

You closed the trunk and locked the car and headed toward the front steps of the house. You knocked a few times before opening the unlocked door and was greeted by your cousin who was sitting on the couch next to a sleeping dog. “Welcome, Merry Christmas (Y/N)!” She greeted, now standing. “Need any help with those?”

“Nope, we’ve got it all, thanks!” You said as you walked around the couch to the tree and carefully dropped down the presents. “Merry Christmas!” You said, hugging her. “This is my boyfriend, Ryan.” You introduced after Ryan dropped down the other presents. He turned and smiled at your cousin, giving her a hug.

“So this is the guy you’ve been crazy about for the past year, huh?” She said, laughing lightly as you rolled your eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ryan. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas!” He replied with a warm smile. He slung his arm around your shoulders and kissed your forehead.

The evening continued with more greetings and lots of food and drinks. Everyone was happy to meet him and you were proud to show him off a little bit, and he cracked a few jokes that everyone laughed at too. It was great, and you were just in bliss. It may have been a mix of the alcohol of and the holiday feeling, as one of your relatives said, but you felt it was because with Ryan by your side, surrounded by welcoming family members, you felt so happy.

Ryan obviously drove you both home after the night of opening gifts, and when you got back you started to cover him in kisses.

“(Y/N), you know, there’s one present under the tree I want you to also open tonight, if you could.”

“Oh yeah? Eager are we?” You laughed.

“Maybe a bit. Come on,” He said, taking your hand and pulling you to your own big, pretty tree where only few presents remained. He sorted through them, picking out a medium sized present and handing it to you. “Alright. Open it, babe.”

With a big smile on your face, you tore through the wrapping to reveal a box, and Ryan helped open up the taped part with some scissors he had handy. You sunk your hands in and pulled up some sort of clothing wrapped up in a bag, and when you pulled it out, you revealed a very sexy piece of red and white lingerie.

“Wow… this is really… damn…” You say, and he laughs. “So are you going to be wearing this for me tonight then?” You asked him. He laughed even harder.

“Sorry, don’t think so… but I thought you might like it?”

“I love it. It’s super sexy.” You looked back up into his eyes to see him giving you a sexier look. “So… shall I go put this on and give you a little show, sexy?” You said. He wiggled his eyebrows and you could feel yourself already starting to get turned on.

“Yeah… I’d really like that.”

You both went up to the bedroom and you slipped into the bathroom alone as you undressed and put the lingerie on. You looked at yourself in the mirror and your eyes grew bigger. It really did look good on you. You smirked and turned to the door, opening it just slightly. “You ready to see this?”

“Definitely.” Ryan said in a sexy voice.

You slowly walked out and stood by the edge of the bed where he was seated, and his eyes deeply admired your entire body. As you approached him and stood between his legs, his hands went up your sides, feeling both your skin and the lacey fabric that covered it.

“Wow…”

“You did a good job.” You said.

“…Fuck yeah I did. And you’re just… damn, you’re so beautiful.” He said as his gaze made its way back up to your eyes. Your cheeks flushed red and you leaned down to kiss him, and he pulled you forward so you were straddling his thighs. You grinded down on him and felt his erection, making you both moan.

“Wow.” He repeated, biting his lip.

“A very Merry Christmas to you, Ryan.”

“Merry Christmas, (Y/N).” He said warmly before pulling you to his lips again and leaning back into the bed as you began a _very_ sexy Christmas Eve night.


End file.
